


Between the Sheets (Bodhi Rook x Reader)

by themostmarvelousimagines



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Bodhi Is A Good Egg, Bodhi Rook Lives, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, POV First Person, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Post-Rogue One, Reader-Insert, Sassy K-2SO, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themostmarvelousimagines/pseuds/themostmarvelousimagines
Summary: Blanket forts are made, secrets are spilled, and Bodhi has ridiculously adorable (but completely useless) goggles. Need I say more?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I recently had a death in the family and desperately needed some cheering up, so I wrote this little oneshot type thingy thing. Things are hard right now and this really helped me feel just a little bit better, so I hope you like it as much as I do. :-)  
> Made it f/m because I am f and it was in first person. I also don't remember if it's gender neutral or not and I don't want to go back and read it again lol.

“Have you ever made a blanket fort?”

I hadn’t, but boy, was I about to. Once the seed was planted in my head by one of the rebels, it was all I could think about. Hanging sheets from the top bunk to make the bottom bunk into a tent just sounded too good, and I, being the child that I am, was not about to pass that up. There was no arguing it; it was happening.

I carried a pile of linens back to the living quarters and dropped them on my bunk, releasing a loud sigh as I did. One by one I tried to push the blankets beneath the mattress on the top bunk, but it was proving much more difficult than I’d expected. I silently wished the pilot who’d given me the idea was still around as (another) blanket slipped and fell to the floor.

Fifteen minutes and a heinous amount of curse words later, I finally finished the masterpiece that was my first blanket fort. I was sprawled out on my bunk, enjoying the fruits of my labor and smiling to myself, feeling like I’d just achieved a life-long goal I didn’t even know I had. I removed my jacket and boots, tossing them both on the floor beneath the bunk and stretched my entire body. A satisfied yawn escaped my lips and I let my eyes drift closed. After the day I’d had, it was nice to finally relax, not that it lasted very long.

“What are you doing?”

I shouted once, the voice next to my ear startling me. K-2SO was leaning down and holding the sheet to the side, staring me in the face. Not ominous at all.

“You scared me!” I exclaimed, holding my hand over my racing heart.

“Terribly sorry,” he said, “You didn’t answer my question.”

“I just, um… I thought I could make a tent and relax, that was all,” I explained.

The droid looked around the inside of the fort and I sat there awkwardly watching him. After a few moments of observation, he turned to me and asked, “May I join you?”

-

“So you’re telling me that Cassian Andor, the most fearless spy in the Rebellion, is afraid of spiders?”

“Yes. I once watched him shoot one with his blaster and put a hole in his ship.”

“Incredible.”

I had to admit, I didn’t expect to spend my evening gossiping with a droid inside of an extremely tiny tent, yet there I was, doing exactly that. K-2SO was far too tall to fit properly so his shoulders were slouched, his legs were crossed, and his head was up against the bars holding the top bunk up. It was pretty comical, and definitely lifted my spirits, even if I originally wanted some alone time.

“Do you think Cassian would be pissed if he found out you were telling me all of this?” I asked.

“Of course,” he replied, “His sense of humor is rather dry, so this stays between us, or I’ll have to break your pinky.”

“You’ll break my pinky?” I repeated back with a laugh, “Why?”

“Isn’t that what you do when someone breaks a promise?”

“Yeah, a pinky promise.”

“Then I have been very mistaken and owe several people an apology.”

I shoved my face in my hands and broke out into hysterics. This was definitely better than spending the night alone, and much more entertaining.

Noisy footsteps came down the aisle and the sheet on my left was pulled to the side and there stood Bodhi Rook, hair falling in his face from his loose ponytail as he bent over to peek inside. “What’s going on in here?” he asked with a half-smile.

“Oh, nothing,” I said, winking at K2. “Just... tent-talk.”

“Well, Cassian’s looking for you,” Bodhi said, looking at K-2SO. “Something about helping him repair a hole in his ship?”

I covered my hand with my mouth to muffle my laughter, not that it worked out very well. Bodhi glanced at me, raising an inquisitive eyebrow before K2 responded.

“I’ll go find him,” he said as he stood, “In the meantime, please, keep this one company. She’s troublesome.”

“I am not,” I retorted.

“She’s also a liar, so don’t listen to anything she says,” K said as he walked away, his voice growing distant as he did.

Bodhi snorted as he watched him go and sat on the edge of my bed, letting the sheet fall from his hands. “So, what’s with... this?” he asked, gesturing to the inside of the fort.

I shrugged. “It sounded like fun, and I’ve never done it before, so...”

“I like it,” he replied, glancing around. “Did K help you?”

“Nope,” I said smugly, “He just showed up when I was done. I did this all on my own.”

“You sound pretty proud of yourself.”

“This took fifteen minutes to do. A little appreciation would be nice, Bodhi.”

“I didn’t say it was a bad thing,” he laughed, holding up his hands in defense and moving to sit cross-legged on the mattress. “I like that you’re not as stoic as everyone else, it’s nice.”

“Can’t be serious all the time,” I smiled.

He dropped his head and chuckled, a few strands of hair falling into his face as he did. My chest grew tight at the sight of him. It was pretty rare to see Bodhi smile more than once in a day as it was, so laughing and joking around was definitely out of the ordinary. It made me feel like he was comfortable enough around me to open up more than he normally would.

It helped that we were closed off from the outside world by a thin layer of sheets.

“You’re in a good mood today,” I said.

“Yeah,” he replied, fiddling with the material on the sleeves of his jacket. “It’s hard adjusting, but today was better than normal. I got a lot done and I finally feel like I’m pulling my weight around here.”

“You know everyone basically worships you, right?” I said with a smile, “What you guys did on Scarif was kind of amazing. You’re basically celebrities now.”

“I know,” he said, furrowing his brow. “I think that’s part of the reason I’m having a hard time adjusting. I’m not used to so much... praise. It’s a little overwhelming.”

I nodded at his words and watched him carefully, the look of concentration on his face making me wonder what he was thinking. The mood had gone from playful to serious in no time and I couldn’t help but feel responsible for it, so I decided to do something to break the tense atmosphere.

I had an idea. It was stupid, and probably wouldn’t work, but it was an idea. And so far today, most of my ideas had gone pretty well, so I took the risk.

I leaned forward, draping my arms over his shoulders lazily while I gazed into his eyes. One of my hands took the tie out of his hair, making his already messy mane that much messier. I reached down and grabbed his hand to slip the hair tie onto his wrist, then locked my fingers with his. The blush that had formed on his cheeks spread to his ears and he swallowed hard, his eyes darting from mine, to my lips, and back. He kept opening his mouth like he was trying to say something, but couldn’t quite get the words out.

His breath fanned across my face as I inched closer, our lips millimeters away. Just as my lips ghosted over his, I pulled away, taking his goggles with me.

“How do you see in these things?” I asked, holding them up to my face and squinting into them.

Bodhi released the breath he’d been holding in the form of a laugh and ran a hand through his hair. “I can see in them just fine, thank you.”

“Why do you even have them?” I went on, putting the goggles over my eyes and looking around. “It’s not like you need to guard your eyes from anything, unless you fly ships with the windows down.”

“If I did that, I’d need a lot more than a pair of goggles,” he laughed, snatching them from my hands playfully. “I should get going, I should see if Cassian needs help with his ship.”

“Ask him if he’s seen any spiders lately,” I said, grinning up at him as he stood. “He’ll understand.”

“If you say so,” he smirked, “Oh, and one more thing.”

Before I had time to even process his words, he was leaning down and capturing my lips in a kiss, the hand that wasn’t holding the sheet to the side cupping the sides of my face as he did. The kiss was far too short for my liking, seeing as though I didn’t even realize it was happening until it was over. When he pulled away, he had that same sensual smirk on his face.

“If you’re going to kiss someone, it’s best not to half-ass it.”


End file.
